


Честность

by churchill, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, PWP, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек пришёл проверить, как чувствует себя Роджерс после ранения.</p><p>Приквел к тексту <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7907326">Глупое чувство</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Честность

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к канону сериала «Короли» — во время поисков Баки Стив Роджерс оказывается в Гильбоа, спасает принца Джека Бенджамина из плена и участвует вместе с ним в боевой операции (серия 1.07)

Портье в гостинице поначалу пытается его не пропустить, грозится вызвать охрану. Но потом всё-таки узнаёт и бормочет виновато:

— Извините, ваше высочество. Сейчас распоряжусь, чтобы вас проводили.

Пока лифт ползёт на нужный этаж, Джек смотрит в зеркало — на лице следы размазанной маскировочной краски, полевая форма грязная и местами в крови, взгляд отдаёт безумием. Таких, как он, действительно не стоит пускать в приличный отель.

Кровь на форме и безумие во взгляде — всё от Роджерса.

Служащий гостиницы без пререканий открывает запасным ключом дверь номера Роджерса. Джек входит, запирает её за собой. Пару секунд прислушивается, как за стеной с шумом льётся вода, прежде чем, наплевав на всё, вломиться в ванную.

Роджерс реагирует моментально: дверь душевой уже сдвинута и он готов атаковать. Вода обтекает и обрисовывает скульптурно вылепленные мышцы, выделяет соски, стекает по волосам, совсем светлым на голове и темнее — в паху. Такой красивый. Джек мог бы соврать, что просто пришёл проверить, как там Роджерс. Но к чёрту. Сколько можно врать?

Роджерс заметно расслабляется, когда видит Джека. Взгляд у него поначалу удивлённый, но, после того, как Джек начинает стягивать с себя камуфляж, становится настороженным.

— Тоже хочу помыться, не возражаешь? — говорит Джек, раздеваясь.

На полу валяется форма Роджерса, она в крови. Джека от этого немного мутит — Роджерса ранили из-за него. Его упрямства и болезненной гордости. Но Роджерс наотрез отказался ехать в госпиталь, и Джек надеется, что всё не так уж и плохо: Роджерс не выглядит умирающим.

Джек, уже босой, стягивает с себя штаны, поднимает взгляд и... Бог ты мой! Роджерс на него смотрит, он пялится. Жадно и ошарашенно. Джек знает, что это из-за того, другого. Из-за их схожести. Но прямо сейчас ему плевать.

Он нахально переступает через борт низкого поддона и закрывает за собой кабину.

Номер на одного, душ тоже. Они слишком близко. Сверху льётся горячая вода, Джеку не помешала бы похолоднее. Первым делом он ищет взглядом свежую рану у Роджерса на плече. Видит только рубцевато заживающий след. С такой скоростью к утру ничего не останется и от него.

Роджерс смотрит на Джека, безотчётно облизывая губы. С подбородка течёт, волосы липнут, обрамляя лицо. Джек молчит и ждёт, сам не зная чего. Честности?

Роджерс ничего Джеку не должен. Он и так спас ему жизнь. Дважды. Но Джек всё равно ждёт.

Честность. Это было самое оглушительное, что исходило от Роджерса на фоне выспренных речей отца про Бога, про собственную богоизбранность, прикрывающих желание удержать власть. На фоне настойчивого стремления матери создавать видимость полной благопристойности. Роджерс был прямой и цельный. Джек испытывал его, пытался отыскать второе дно. Не нашёл.

Наверное, эту ситуацию можно посчитать последней проверкой.

Роджерс наконец-то отмирает, его словно ведёт в сторону Джека. Он дотрагивается до его лица, проводит пальцами по щекам, по лбу, оттирает что-то. Краска, понимает Джек.

Потом хватает за затылок, тянет к себе ближе, впивается ртом в губы Джека. Это почти больно. И Джек невольно задаётся вопросом: что будет дальше — грубость или нежность?

Но Роджерс разрывает поцелуй, прислоняется лбом ко лбу Джека, всё так же удерживая за затылок, ловит взгляд и говорит:

— Джек, я раньше никогда. Вот так.

Бог ты мой. Эта безоружная прямота бьёт под дых.

Джек кивает и целует Роджерса уже сам, как надо, прихватывает губы, толкается языком в его рот, прижимается телом.

Ему хотелось бы заполучить Роджерса на неделю, на месяц, показать ему всё, что возможно. Этого никогда не будет — отец всё равно узнает, где-то это всплывёт. Джек давно измерил границы своей клетки и длину поводка.

Но прямо сейчас они могут сделать друг другу хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Джек дотягивается до крана и выключает воду, мягко прислоняет Роджерса к стене. Прослеживает губами вниз — от ключиц и до паха, опускается на колени, берёт в рот крупный напряжённый член, сосёт, принимает так глубоко, как может, и слушает тяжёлое сорванное дыхание. Роджерс беспорядочно шарит по его волосам, словно опасается причинить боль, если дотронется до чего-то прицельно.

Джек выпускает его член, посасывает яйца, выцеловывает внутреннюю сторону бедра с мокро налипшими светлыми волосками. А Роджерс вдруг хрипло просит:

— Джек, ты можешь ещё раз... ртом, — и когда Джек согласно вбирает губами член, неловко и скованно спрашивает: — А можно я тебе... в рот?

Джека должна бы позабавить чужая неопытность. Но ему не смешно, ему жарко, и он молча кивает, тянет Роджерса за бёдра на себя и дрочит ему и сосёт, пока тот не вздрагивает крупно всем телом. Во рту у Джека становится слишком много спермы, он глотает её и высасывает, выдаивает Роджерса, пока тот не расслабляется полностью.

Джек снова ждёт, что дальше. Он сам не кончил, но ему хорошо и так. По опыту, Роджерс вот-вот очнётся и осознает, что только что позволил парню отсосать себе или что-нибудь там ещё.

Роджерс открывает глаза, смотрит на Джека сверху вниз, тянет его к себе за плечи, заставляя подняться, и целует. Так же, как Джек до этого — с языком, мокро, глубоко и горячо. Он слишком быстро всему учится.

Отстраняется, смотрит на Джека и спрашивает:

— Я могу для тебя так же? — Он меняется с ним местами, толкает Джека к стене и опускается на колени. И очень осторожно берёт в рот.

Откуда ты взялся такой на мою голову? — думает Джек. — Такой нереальный. Совсем не знающий всем известных правил и от этого всё время действующий по каким-то своим.

Роджерс сосёт неумело, давится, но всё-таки приспосабливается. Ловит верный ритм. Сначала копирует действия Джека, а потом делает что-то своё. Гладит по бёдрам, вылизывает пах. Джек бездумно мотает головой по стене, он уже и не помнит, когда последний раз так хорошо ему было с кем-то. Наверное, только с Джозефом, пока тот не покончил с собой.

Роджерс тоже глотает всё, а потом, пока Джек приходит в себя, так и стоит на коленях, уткнувшись Джеку лбом в живот, прижимая его к себе.

Джек гладит его по волосам и думает о призраках, витающих вокруг них.

Роджерс поднимает голову и открыто смотрит на Джека.

— Можем повторить прямо сейчас, — понимающе говорит Джек. "Прямо сейчас" — это хотя бы через полчаса, но обязательно сегодня, потому что другого раза у них не будет. — Так же. Или как-нибудь ещё. Если хочешь.

— Хочу. И так же. И как-нибудь ещё. Прямо сейчас, — отвечает Роджерс.


End file.
